I Want to Kiss You
by N-Yera48
Summary: Chanyeol hanya ingin Baekhyun menemaninya di hari ulang tahunnya, walau Baekhyun tidak mengetahui bahwa di hari tersebut Chanyeol berulang tahun. Bisa seharian dengan Baekhyun saja sudah menjadi hadiah tersendiri untuk Chanyeol. Namun, suatu kejadian tak terduga pun terjadi. [Sequel The Lost Wallet] Chanyeol/Baekhyun/ChanBaek/EXO/AU/BL/RnR.


**I Want to Kiss You**

 **by**

 **N-Yera48**

 **Main Cast(s) :**

Park Chan Yeol

Byun Baek Hyun

 **Rate T**

 **Genre :**

Romance

 **Summary :**

Chanyeol hanya ingin Baekhyun menemaninya di hari ulang tahunnya, walau Baekhyun tidak mengetahui bahwa di hari tersebut Chanyeol berulang tahun. Bisa seharian dengan Baekhyun saja sudah menjadi hadiah tersendiri untuk Chanyeol. Namun, suatu kejadian tak terduga pun terjadi. [Sequel The Lost Wallet (LINK)]

 **WARNING!**

Shounen-ai/BL/Boys Love

 **Recommend song for this fanfic** : Jung Yeop – I Want to Kiss You

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

It's so simple, right?

.

.

.

 **©N-Yera48**

.

.

.

 **ChanBaek**

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol, seorang mahasiswa jurusan musik modern Universitas Seoul sekarang sedang menunggu seseorang di taman kota. Seseorang itu adalah Byun Baekhyun, mahasiswa dengan jurusan yang sama dengan Chanyeol namun di Universitas yang berbeda. Chanyeol duduk di salah satu bangku menunggu kedatangan Baekhyun. Ia hari ini mengenakan mantel berwarna cokelat. Suhu mulai merendah dan bukan hal yang bagus jika keluar rumah tanpa memakai pakaian yang tebal. Di tengah keramaian di sekitar taman, memori Chanyeol mengulang bagaimana dua bulan yang lalu ia bisa mengenal seorang Byun Baekhyun. Mengikuti seminar musik nasional, terpana akan suara nyanyian Baekhyun, menemukan serta mengembalikan dompet yang ternyata milik Baekhyun. Mengingat semua itu membuat Chanyeol yakin bahwa takdir memang mempertemukan keduanya. Chanyeol merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Sebuah pesan dari Baekhyun.

 _ **From : Baekhyun**_ _ **ee**_

' _Sebentar lagi aku sampai. ;)'_

Chanyeol tersenyum membaca pesan singkat Baekhyun. Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar untuk kedua kalinya. Pesan dari Oh Sehun, juniornya dari jurusan dance.

 _ **From : Oh Sehun**_

' _Chanyeol Hyung, selamat ulang tahun~ Semoga di umurmu yang sekarang kau segera mendapatkan pacar. Kekeke~ Oh ya, Hyung. Nanti jam 7 malam ke EXODUS caffe ya. Kami berencana membuat pesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu. Awas saja jika kau tidak datang. Berarti selama ini kau tidak menghargai kami sebagai temanmu.'_

Chanyeol mengetikkan balasan untuk Sehun.

 _ **To : Oh Sehun**_

' _Terima kasih, ku kira kau lupa ulang tahunku. Sialan kau, Oh. Lihat saja, secepatnya aku akan mengenalkan pacarku pada kalian semua. Baiklah, ku usahakan untuk datang.'_

Chanyeol menyimpan kembali ponselnya. Omong-omong, Chanyeol berulang tahun hari ini. Tadi pagi ia sudah di beri kejutan oleh orang tua dan kakaknya, Park Yura. Sejak tadi malam pesan berdatangan mengucapkan selamat atas bertambah usianya, baik dari senior, junior, dan teman seangkatannya tentu saja. Dan Chanyeol senang ternyata mereka juga berniat merayakannya nanti malam. Walau terkadang menyebalkan mereka semua tetaplah teman terbaik yang pernah Chanyeol temui. Kebetulan hari ini ia tidak ada jadwal kuliah makanya ia bisa mengajak Baekhyun jalan-jalan hari ini. Beruntungnya Chanyeol karena Baekhyun juga sedang tidak ada jadwal kuliah.

 _ **Jantungku ini mulai bergetar setelah melihatmu**_

 _ **Itu saat pertama kau datang memasuki pandanganku**_

"Chanyeol- _ah_ ~" Chanyeol menoleh ke arah sumber panggilan. Itu adalah Baekhyun, orang yang sudah Chanyeol tunggu kehadirannya. Baekhyun berjalan mendekat seraya melambaikan tangannya. Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya bergetar. Baekhyun hari ini menggunakan mantel berwarna abu-abu dan masih dengan senyuman khas seorang Byun Baekhyun yang sangat Chanyeol sukai. Merasakan kehadiran Baekhyun membuat jantung Chanyeol semakin berdetak tak karuan.

"O–oh, Baekhyun- _ah_." Chanyeol membalas lambaian tangan Baekhyun.

"Maaf, aku sedikit terlambat."

"Tidak apa-apa kok."

 _ **Apa yang harus ku lakukan dengan cinta yang indah ini?**_

 _ **Kau**_ _ **datang**_ _ **ke**_ _ **dalam hati**_ _ **ku**_ _ **dan membuat**_ _ **ku**_ _ **menjadi bodoh**_

Baekhyun mengambil tempat duduk di samping Chanyeol. "Kita akan kemana, Yeol?"

"Eu–eum, bagaimana jika kita ke _Game Center_? Setelah itu kita akan berkeliling di sekitaran _Myeongdong_. Sepertinya ada yang ingin ku beli. Mungkin kau juga ingin membeli sesuatu." Sungguh, sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak memikirkan akan kemana. Ia hanya ingin bersama Baekhyun hari ini makanya ia mengajaknya jalan. Tapi, kenapa ia tidak memikirkan tempat yang akan di tuju sejak tadi? Chanyeol merasa bodoh.

"Oke! Ayo pergi sekarang! _Game Center_ tak jauh dari sini. Kita berjalan kaki saja."

Baekhyun terlihat antusias dan berjalan mendahului Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengikuti langkah Baekhyun seraya menetralisir detak jantungnya. 'Apakah cinta rasanya memang seperti ini?'

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada di halte, menunggu bus yang akan mengantar mereka ke _Myeongdong_. Baekhyun sedari tadi asik mengoceh tentang permainan-permainan yang mereka mainkan beberapa waktu lalu.

 _ **Mata**_ _ **mu**_ _ **di depan**_ _ **ku**_ _ **, semua kata yang kau katakan begitu cantik**_

 _ **Aku suka aromamu, aku suka senyumanmu, aku mencintaimu**_

Bus yang mereka tunggu pun tiba. "Yaaah, Chanyeol. Sepertinya tidak ada lagi tempat duduk yang tersisa."

"Tak apa. Baekhyun- _ah_ , kita berdiri disini saja." Chanyeol menuju salah satu tiang di dalam bus dan berpegangan. Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol dan berpegangan pada tiang yang sama.

"Chanyeol, kapan-kapan kita tanding balapan lagi ya. Lain kali aku tidak akan kalah darimu, lihat saja. Dan juga..."

Chanyeol sibuk memperhatikan setiap ekspresi yang Baekhyun perlihatkan saat ia bercerita. Semua yang ada pada diri Baekhyun terlihat cantik di mata Chanyeol. Ingatkah kalian bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan bosan menambahkan kata 'cantik' untuk mendeskripsikan Baekhyun? Chanyeol suka semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Baekhyun. Bahkan berdiri berdekatan seperti sekarang membuat aroma manis dari parfum yang Baekhyun gunakan menguar memasuki indra penciuman Chanyeol. Sungguh, ini semua membuat Chanyeol gila. Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol gila.

 _ **Sekarang , di sini ,**_ _ **aku**_ _ **ingin menciummu**_

Bus tersentak tiba-tiba membuat Baekhyun terdorong ke depan, menabrak tubuh bagian depan Chanyeol. Tangan Chanyeol yang tidak berpegangan pada tiang refeks melingkar pada pinggang Baekhyun.

"Huftt~ Syukurlah~ Terima kasih, Chan–" Baekhyun menghentikan kalimatnya menyadari wajahnya dan wajah Chanyeol sangat dekat. Dan Baekhyun merasa semakin lama jaraknya semakin menipis.

"Chanyeol? Chanyeol- _ah_. Chanyeol. Chanyeo–" Bibir mereka bersentuhan tipis. Chanyeol yang hampir menekankan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun mendadak tersadar. Segera ia menjauhkan dirinya serta melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol gelagapan, "Bae–Baekhyun, bu–bukan maksudku untuk–"

"Tak apa, Yeol." Baekhyun melayangkan senyuman pada Chanyeol dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela bus.

Chanyeol merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun. Ia memperhatikan sekitar yang untungnya tak ada yang memperhatikan mereka. Semua yang berada di dalam bus sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Suasana di sekitar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mendadak canggung. Chanyeol meruntuki dirinya sendiri, _'Chanyeol bodoh! Bisa-bisanya kau hilang kendali! Baekhyun pasti marah padamu!'_

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan berdampingan menyusuri jalan _Myeongdong_. Namun hingga saat ini tak ada yang bersuara. Hanya melangkahkan kaki dan terus berjalan. Chanyeol terlalu takut untuk memulai pembicaraan setelah apa yang terjadi.

"Eum, Chanyeol- _ah_. Ada yang ingin kau beli? Kita bisa mampir di sebuah toko." Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan.

"Ba–bagaimana jika kita mampir ke restoran dulu? Sudah saatnya untuk makan siang." Chanyeol mencoba bersikap biasa. Namun tetap saja nada bicaranya terdengar gugup.

"Baiklah."

Mungkin untuk saat ini lebih baik Chanyeol tidak mengungkit kejadian di bus.

.

.

Setelah makan siang, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Suasana canggung di antara keduanya mulai mencair. Tapi melihat senyum Baekhyun yang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa tetap saja membuat Chanyeol diliputi rasa bersalah.

 _ **Saat aku gemetar datang ketika tangan kita**_ _ **bersentuhan**_

 _ **Itu ketika**_ _ **kau**_ _ **pertama kali memelukku dalam pelukan**_ _ **mu**_

"Chanyeol- _ah_ , jadi kau ingin membeli apa?"

"Sepertinya aku ingin membeli gelang untuk Yura _Noona_. Dia sudah terlalu sering memberiku hadiah. Jadi aku juga ingin memberinya hadiah sekali-kali."

"Oh, kalau begitu aku tau toko aksesoris yang menjual berbagai macam aksesoris bagus. Ayo!" Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk mengikutinya. Chanyeol merasa aliran darahnya mengalir cepat dari tangannya yang bersentuhan dengan tangan Baekhyun menuju jantung, menciptakan desiran aneh di baru beberapa langkah berjalan, Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya.

"A–ah, maaf menyeretmu tiba-tiba. Sepertinya kebiasaanku ini memang buruk." Baekhyun mendadak canggung sendiri. Ia mulai merasa jantungnya berdetak cepat ketika melakukan kontak fisik dengan Chanyeol. Ini semua bermula setelah kejadian mereka 'hampir' berciuman di dalam bus.

"Tidak apa-apa, Baek." Mereka kembali berjalan berdampingan.

"Chanyeol- _ah_ , berbicara tentang hadiah. Kapan kau berulang tahun? Aku juga ingin memberimu hadiah saat kau ulang tahun."

 **DEG!**

' _Baekhyun menanyakan hari ulang tahunku.'_

"Baek, se–sebenarnya hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku."

"APA?! Benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku dari awal? Aku kan bisa menyiapkan hadiah untukmu ." Baekhyun meninju sedikit bahu Chanyeol.

"Aw!"

Baekhyun mendahului langkah Chanyeol dan berdiri di hadapannya. "Nah, Chanyeol. _Happy birthday_ ~"

Baekhyun melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Chanyeol, memeluk Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun menunduk dan Baekhyun sedikit berjinjit. Baekhyun menempatkan dagunya di bahu kiri Chanyeol seraya memejamkan matanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Chanyeol- _ah_." Bisik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol masih terbelalak tak percaya. Baekhyun memeluknya. Sekali lagi, Baekhyun memeluknya! Batin Chanyeol melompat gembira. Saat akan membalas pelukan tersebut, Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya secara terburu-buru.

"A–ah! Kebiasaan burukku yang lain!" Baekhyun memukul-mukul pelan kepalanya. Ia malu sekali. Kenapa ia memeluk Chanyeol tiba-tiba begitu dan kemudian dadanya terasa menggebu-gebu? Ternyata memang ada yang aneh dengan dirinya setelah insiden di bus itu.

"Maaf, Chanyeol. Ayo kita segera ke toko aksesoris." Baekhyun berjalan mendahului Chanyeol. Wajahnya terasa panas. Apa wajahnya memerah? Apa Chanyeol melihatnya? Baekhyun malu sekali.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun- _ah._ " Chanyeol mengikuti langkah Baekhyun seraya tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Tingkah Baekhyun saat ini benar-benar menggemaskan.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Apa yang harus**_ _ **ku**_ _ **lakukan dengan dunia yang indah ini?**_

 _ **Kau**_ _ **datang ke pelukan**_ _ **ku**_ _ **dan membuat**_ _ **ku**_ _ **menjadi bodoh**_

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun selesai dengan acara 'mengelilingi' _Myeongdong_. Baekhyun sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman, menunggu Chanyeol yang sedang membeli kopi instan. Hari sudah menjelang sore dan dinginnya angin malam mulai menusuk kulit. Sesekali Baekhyun meniup tangannya yang mendingin.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ , maaf membuat menunggu." Baekhyun menerima kopi pemberiannya Chanyeol dan segera meminumnya.

"Ah~ hangatnya~ Terima kasih, Yeol."

Langit yang semula berwarna jingga mulai menggelap. Malam sebentar lagi tiba.

"Eum, Chanyeol. Aku mempunyai sesuatu untukmu."

Chanyeol yang duduk disamping Baekhyun pun menoleh.

"Berikan tangan kirimu." Titah Baekhyun. Tanpa basa basi Chanyeol segera menyodorkan tangannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memakaikannya sebuah gelang. Di bantu dengan cahaya lampu yang berada di taman, Chanyeol bisa melihat pada gelang tersebut terukir namanya 'Park Chan Yeol'.

"Hanya ini yang bisa ku berikan. Aku memesannya saat kau sedang memilih gelang untuk _Noona_ -mu."

Tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun, Chanyeol segera menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Chanyeol terlalu bahagia, sangat bahagia.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun. Terima kasih. Aku sangat bahagia. Aku akan menjaga gelang pemberiaanmu dengan sebaik mungkin."

"Heum!" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Perlakuan Chanyeol terhadapnya membuat perasaannya tak karuan.

 _ **Mata**_ _ **mu**_ _ **, semua kata yang**_ _ **kau**_ _ **katakan begitu cantik**_

 _ **Aku**_ _ **suka aroma**_ _ **mu**_ _ **,**_ _ **aku**_ _ **suka senyum**_ _ **mu**_ _ **, aku mencintaimu**_

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. Tangan yang semula melingkari tubuh Baekhyun sekarang berpindah ke sisi wajah manis Baekhyun, menangkupnya. Menyelami ke dalam bola mata indah yang akan ikut tersenyum jika sang pemilik tersenyum.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ , mungkin ini mendadak. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Baek, selama ini aku menyukaimu. Bahkan sejak pertama kali melihatmu tampil di acara seminar musik nasional, aku sudah terpesona padamu. Jantungku selalu berdetak kencang saat berada di sampingmu. Apa pun yang kau lakukan terlihat cantik di mataku. Kau ingat cara kita bertemu? Aku menemukan dompetmu dan mengembalikannya padamu. Mungkin ini takdir. Kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu."

Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berdetak berkali-kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bahkan aliran darah di jantungnya terasa menyayat karena terlalu cepat. Wajahnya memanas. Chanyeol juga merasakan hal yang sama. Dengan keberanian yang tersisa, ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Maaf atas kejadian di bus. Saat itu benar-benar di luar kendaliku. Perasaanku yang meluap membuatku hilang kendali. Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun- _ah_."

"Chan–Chanyeol."

"Kau tak perlu me–"

"Chanyeol- _ah_ , aku mungkin baru menyadarinya. Tapi sepertinya, a–aku juga men–mencintaimu."

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. "Baek, tidak perlu memaksakannya."

"Tidak, Chanyeol- _ah_. Aku bersungguh-sungguh."

 _ **Sekarang , di sini ,**_ _ **aku**_ _ **ingin menciummu**_

Keduanya masih di posisi yang sama, dengan Chanyeol yang menangkup pipi Baekhyun. Mata keduanya saling bertubrukan, menyelam sedalam-dalamnya ke dalam mata lawan. Chanyeol mengikis jarak diantara keduanya, mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Baekhyun. Mata keduanya menutup. Chanyeol menekankan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun. Hanya sebatas itu dan secara perlahan ia membuat kembali jarak diantara mereka.

"Jadi, Baekhyun- _ah_. Sekarang kau adalah kekasihku, kan?"

"Menurutmu?" Baekhyun melayangkan senyuman manisnya. Chanyeol kembali membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengarahkan pandangan ke penjuru _EXODUS caffe_ , mencoba menemukan keberadaan teman-temannya.

"Chanyeol _Hyung_!" Suara Jongin terdengar memanggil dari sudut _caffe_. Chanyeol menghampiri temannya yang telah berkumpul. Ada Kyungsoo, Sehun, Jongin, Luhan, Minseok, dan lainnya.

"Hai semuanya."

"Hai~" Jawab mereka serempak.

Kemudian suara mereka bersahutan menyampaikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuk Chanyeol.

"Semuanya, aku ingin mengenalkan kalian pada seseorang."

Seorang pria berperawakan mungil dengan mantel abu-abu muncul dari belakang Chanyeol. "Dia adalah Byun Baekhyun, seseorang yang sangat spesial bagiku."

"Selamat malam, semuanya." Sapa Baekhyun.

"Oh? Baekhyun?"

"Jongdae? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Jongdae- _ssi_?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkejut dengan kehadiran Jongdae, teman sekelas Baekhyun di jurusan musik modern Universitas Jeonguk sekaligus pria yang Chanyeol jumpai saat akan mengembalikan dompet Baekhyun 2 bulan yang lalu.

"Aku di undang oleh Minseok _Hyung_. Kekeke, akhirnya kau punya pacar ya, Baekhyun- _ah_." Baekhyun hanya memelototi Jongdae yang sepertinya memang niat untuk menggodanya.

'Ternyata Minseok _Hyung_ yang dimaksud saat itu benar-benar Minseok _Hyung_.' Batin Chanyeol.

"Ciee~ Chanyeol _Hyung_ ~ Baru saja ku doakan tadi pagi langsung dapat pacar." Sehun pun mulai menggoda Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja, aku kan sudah mengatakannya padamu akan segera mengenalkannya." Ujar Chanyeol bangga.

"Sudah-sudah. Chanyeol, Baekhyun- _ssi_ , mari duduk." Luhan menginterupsi.

"Chanyeol- _ah_ , ini kue yang kami siapkan untukmu. Ayo buat harapan dan tiup lilinnya." Ujar Minseok.

Chanyeol memandang seluruh temannya yang hadir merayakan ulang tahunnya dan kemudian Baekhyun yang tersenyum di sampingnya sebelum ia menutup mata dan membuat harapan.

'Semoga keadaannya selalu seperti ini dan semua orang bahagia. Dan juga Semoga aku bisa berbahagia bersama dengan Baekhyun. Terima kasih telah mempertemukanku dengan takdirku. Semoga di tahun depan dan tahun-tahun selanjutnya tidak ada yang berubah.'

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan, "Huuuh~"

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

 **Omake :**

"Chanyeol, kau kelahiran tahun 1992 kan?"

"Iya. Ada apa, Baek?"

"Berarti kau harus membiasakan dirimu untuk memanggilku ' _Hyung_ '."

"Kenapa seperti itu? Kau juga kelahiran 1992 kan?"

"Iya. Tapi aku kelahiran bulan Mei dan kau bulan November. Jadi aku lebih tua darimu."

"Tidak mau. Kau tidak pantas aku panggil _Hyung_. Aku akan memanggilmu Baekhyun- _ie_. Bagaimana? Terdengar manis kan?"

"AP–APA?!"

 **Omake End**

.

.

Akhirnya selesai~ Rencana sih mau publish lebih awal karena ide sudah ada jauh-jauh hari. Tapi baru sempat ku kerjakan hari ini. Kekekeke~ Ada yang sudah membaca The Lost Wallet? Belum kah? Atau sudah lupa? Ah, begitu. /pundung/ /abaikan/

Ini adalah ChanBaek's special fanfic for Chanyeol's birthday! U-yeay! Happy birthday, Park Chanyeol. Happy 24th~ \\(^o^)/ Semoga langgeng sama Byun Baekhyun. ^^

Oke, silahkan di review~


End file.
